Sekotak Bento dan Sakuramochi
by karasuhibari
Summary: Seorang 'dewa' harusnya berada lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa. Tapi..., bagaimana kalau manusia itu manusia yang istimewa? Tanggal 14 Februari, sekotak bento, dan sakuramochi mungkin adalah jawaban untuk sang 'dewa'. [KONTES FF Nagisa Zappelin]


**SEKOTAK BENTO & SAKURAMOCHI**

~A Durarara! fanfiction by Karasu Hibari~

Disclaimer: Durarara! by Ryohgo Narita

Potongan lirik dari lagu Sakura Nagashi oleh Utada Hikaru

**[KONTES FF Nagisa Zappelin]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tidak biasanya sosok Izaya Orihara duduk sendiri di kantornya dengan tenang—di depannya ada sekotak bento yang ia beli dari minimarket terdekat. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu punya cukup banyak uang untuk membeli makanan mahal apapun yang ia mau. Tapi, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya untuk hari ini saja ia membeli makanan murah—itupun di-diskon kalau belinya di atas jam enam sore—yang rasanya pas-pasan itu.

Tanggal 14 Februari.

Izaya melirik ke kalender yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian layar komputer yang memperlihatkan deretan pesan masuk di email-nya, sambil membuka tutup plastik dari kotak bento dan mengeluarkan sumpit dari pembungkusnya. Terakhir, ia bersandar ke kursi putarnya dengan sumpit di satu tangan. Semua dilakukan dengan gerakan yang terkoordinasi—walaupun ia hanya melakukan ritual ini satu tahun sekali, rasanya seperti ia sudah melakukannya 364 kali dalam satu tahun.

Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk menikmati bento itu sampai rencana berikutnya. Izaya kembali duduk tegak, menghadap pada bento isi sayuran rebus dan hamburger saus barbeque.

"Itadakimasu1~"

Izaya menggunakan sumpitnya untuk meratakan saus ke hamburgernya. Lalu ia membolak-balik sayuran—potongan wortel dan kentang rebus itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi ingat omongan orang bodoh yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

_"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak suka wortel, dasar kutu."_

Tiba-tiba, tenggorokan Izaya terasa panas. Rasanya hampir seperti tercekik.

Buru-buru ia menjepit potongan hamburgernya bersamaan dengan segumpal nasi, lalu makan dengan tatapan mata kosong. Izaya mengunyah selama beberapa saat. Rasa hambar nasi bercampur dengan potongan daging dan rasa yang kuat dari saus barbeque menyebar di dalam mulutnya.

"Wortelnya kek, dagingnya kek, bento ini memang dasarnya tidak enak, dasar bodoh," bisik Izaya sendirian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Izaya mengenal laki-laki yang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo itu sejak SMA.

Bisa dibilang mereka berdua sudah saling membenci sejak hari dimana Shinra mempertemukan mereka. Tapi, kalau dari sisi Izaya, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai rasa benci juga. Lebih tepatnya, Izaya penasaran.

Seumur hidupnya mencintai dan meneliti manusia, ia belum pernah menemukan orang dengan pikiran simpel seperti Shizuo. Bahkan waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, Shizuo adalah satu-satunya orang yang langsung mengatakan ia tidak menyukai Izaya. Lebih apes lagi, Shizuo adalah si bodoh yang dianugerahi tenaga berlebih. Vending machine atau palang jalanan (itu termasuk lampu lalu lintas) yang siap menghantam kepala sudah jadi makanan Izaya sehari-hari selama masa SMA.

Bisa saja Izaya menghindar dari segala macam benda yang bisa membuat nyawa melayang itu dengan cara tidak menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Shizuo. Tapi, rasa ingin tahunya tentang manusia langka seperti Shizuo membuat Izaya selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk muncul di depan lelaki yang rambutnya dicat pirang itu.

Saat itu, Izaya pikir ia hanya sekedar melakukan yang harus dilakukan untuk meneliti sifat manusia.

Saat itu tanggal 14 Februari. Hari valentine.

Hari dimana Izaya mempunyai banyak peluang untuk melakukan percobaan mental pada para gadis atau pasangan yang memang menantikan hari yang katanya spesial itu. Tahun itu, Izaya benar-benar penasaran bagaimana seorang Shizuo melewati satu hari bernuansa pink seperti Valentine. Jujur saja, kalau Shizuo tidak galak dan tidak bertenaga monster, mungkin sudah banyak siswi SMA yang mengerubunginya pada hari seperti ini.

Tapi, Izaya tidak bisa menemukan Shizuo dimana-mana. Entah bagaimana sampai Izaya berpikir untuk mencarinya di atap sekolah. Tapi, memang disanalah Izaya akhirnya menemukan Shizuo—sedang tertidur pulas dengan kotak bento yang hampir kosong di sampingnya. Beberapa potong wortel masih tersisa di kotak bento dari plastik itu—pastinya kemasan begitu menandakan kalau itu bento yang dibeli minimarket.

Shizuo yang tertidur itu adalah sasaran empuk bagi Izaya. Pertahanannya terbuka seratus persen. Izaya tergelitik untuk mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Shizuo. Lelaki kurus berambut hitam itu hanya memandangi wajah Shizuo selama beberapa menit.

Waktu itu sudah hampir sore hari. Udara di bulan Februari masih cukup dingin untuk tidur-tiduran di luar seperti ini. Hanya orang gila dan orang idiot yang berani tidur di luar dalam cuaca begini. Apalagi anginnya cukup kencang juga. Biar begitu, Shizuo tetap tidur pulas seakan-akan ia sedang tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Izaya menelusuri wajah Shizuo dengan bagian tumpul pisau lipatnya. Alis yang biasanya berkerut marah, mata yang biasanya dipenuhi sorot tajam, bibir yang selalu mengatainya kutu… berbeda dari yang biasa Izaya lihat, wajah itu kini terlihat sangat jinak. Izaya dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergerak ke arah yang tak pernah ia sangka, tapi ia masih belum mau mengakuinya. Itu karena bagi seorang 'dewa' seperti dirinya, manusia hanya sekedar bahan pengamatan.

Tiba-tiba, Izaya teringat wortel yang tersisa di kotak bento. Tanpa sadar ia mengejek, "cuma anak kecil yang tidak menghabiskan wortelnya, tahu."

Jantung Izaya nyaris copot ketika Shizuo tiba-tiba bersuara, "memangnya kenapa kalau tidak suka wortel, dasar kutu!"

Lalu terdengar gumaman pelan, "…hamburgernya enak…."

Barulah Izaya sadar kalau laki-laki pirang itu hanya mengigau. Izaya bukan tipe yang bisa dikagetkan dengan mudah—bagaimanapun ia menganggap dirinya sendiri lebih tinggi daripada manusia-manusia di luar sana—sehingga kejadian tadi membuatnya kesal. Ia berniat menusukkan pisau lipatnya ke lengan Shizuo, tapi lagi-lagi ia dibuat kaget ketika tubuh Shizuo bergerak tiba-tiba.

Shizuo memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Izaya.

Tubuh Izaya benar-benar membeku ketika ia mendapati mata Shizuo yang terbuka sedang menatap langsung ke arahnya. Ekspresi yang ada di wajah itu saat ini bukanlah ekspresi yang biasa Izaya lihat. Itu juga bukan ekspresi yang sama tenangnya dengan saat ia tidur tadi. Itu adalah ekspresi yang benar-benar lain. Ekspresi yang tidak dipahami oleh Izaya. Tidak, mungkin sebenarnya ia tahu ekspresi itu dari pengalamannya dalam meneliti manusia. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya masih menolak untuk mengakui arti dari ekspresi di wajah Shizuo itu.

Tangan Shizuo terangkat dan menyentuh sisi wajah Izaya. Tangan yang biasanya terangkat hanya untuk melukai Izaya dengan berbagai macam benda. Ibu jarinya bergerak dengan lembut menelusuri bibir pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu.

Lalu, mata Shizuo tertutup lagi. Tangannya kembali terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Izaya masih menahan nafas—bertanya-tanya tentang situasi macam apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Apakah Shizuo mengigau lagi? Atau ada arti lain?

Jantung Izaya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia menatap lama wajah Shizuo yang kembali tertidur pulas itu. Angin dingin tidak lagi membekukan wajah atau tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Ia akan ikut berbaring dan tidur di samping Shizuo. Ia membuat taruhan berbahaya dengan dirinya sendiri: kalau Izaya bangun lebih dulu maka ia menang, sedangkan kalau Shizuo bangun duluan maka Izaya pasti mati ditimpa vending machine atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya masih ada kemungkinan ketiga—kemungkinan kalau Shizuo bangun duluan tapi Izaya juga bisa bangun sesudahnya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Kalau tadi Shizuo benar-benar cuma mengigau—dan kalau Shizuo _memang_ tidak punya kompleksitas sifat manusia pada umumnya—persentase kemungkinan ketiga mendekati nol persen. Ini benar-benar taruhan hidup dan mati.

Awalnya, Izaya kesulitan untuk jatuh tertidur karena jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tapi, perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai diliputi ketidaksadaran.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi keunguan ketika Izaya membuka matanya lagi. Shizuo dan kotak bento itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Kemungkinan ketiga yang mendekati nol persen itu benar-benar terjadi.

Izaya hanya terdiam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di bawah naungan langit berwarna ungu, tawa Izaya terdengar membahana. Makin lama makin tidak terkendali. Izaya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Air mata karena tertawa terlalu banyak membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Di tengah-tengah tawa yang terdengar nyaris sinting itu, Izaya berteriak pada udara kosong di sampingnya, "Shizu-chan benar-benar menarik!"

Dan suara tawa itu pun memenuhi langit kota Tokyo sampai hari benar-benar gelap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Izaya menghabiskan bento lalu mengurusi emailnya sebelum menitipkan kantornya di Shinjuku pada asistennya, kemudian ia sendiri menuju Ikebukuro. Ada sebuah café kecil yang ia tuju disana. Sebenarnya ia tertarik juga pergi ke Russian Sushi dulu untuk mengganggu siapa saja yang bisa ia ganggu disana. Tapi, hari sudah semakin sore sementara ia berlama-lama berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju café itu saja.

Café kecil yang memutar musik enka2. Menu andalannya adalah jajanan khas Jepang dari sepanjang musim yang bisa dipilih sesukanya (bahkan walau itu berarti memesan jajanan yang harusnya dimakan saat musim panas pada waktu musim dingin). Izaya mengincar sakuramochi3-nya.

Sakuramochi dan café itu adalah kenangan terakhirnya tentang Shizuo di tanggal 14 Februari.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semua berawal dari studi wisata ke Kyoto.

Studi wisata biasanya hanya untuk siswa dan siswi kelas 2. Wisata itu diadakan satu minggu setelah liburan musim panas usai. Itu berarti mereka berangkat pada bulan September dan akan ada di Kyoto selama kurang lebih satu minggu.

Berada di luar kota Tokyo—terutama Ikebukuro—sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Ada yang bilang perilaku manusia akan berbeda sesuai dengan tempatnya. Bagi Izaya, fakta itu harusnya jadi hal yang paling menarik dari keseluruhan studi wisata ini. Tapi, sejak kejadian di atap sekolah tanggal 14 Februari itu, Shizuo adalah daya tarik utama dari perjalanan selama sepekan itu.

"Shizu-chaaaann~"

Izaya langsung disambut sambitan tiang listrik saat mereka sedang berkunjung di sebuah kuil.

"IZAAAAYAAAA!"

Kalau tidak dicegah, mungkin pohon tertua yang jadi kebanggaan kuil itu juga sudah dicabut sampai ke akarnya oleh Shizuo hanya untuk melempari Izaya.

Izaya agak kecewa sebenarnya, karena sejak hari itu Shizuo masih bersikap seperti Shizuo. Bahkan, intensitas hawa membunuhnya terhadap Izaya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang sudah-sudah. Studi wisata baru berjalan tiga hari dan Izaya sudah hampir mati ratusan kali—bahkan disaat ia tidak mengganggu Shizuo sama sekali, cowok pirang itu datang sendiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tiang listrik.

Pada hari kelima, saat semua siswa-siswi diberikan waktu bebas sendiri, Izaya menemukan Shizuo seorang diri di sebuah taman. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan dari supermarket terdekat. Izaya menebak isinya adalah kotak bento murah seperti yang ia lihat pada hari itu.

Benar saja. Shizuo makan siang sendirian dengan bento murah dan sebotol susu segar.

Simpel banget.

"Shizu-chaaannn~ daripada sendirian saja, mau aku temani?" Izaya menghampiri tukang ngamuk itu dengan langkah ringan. Kedua tangan di belakang punggung, pisau lipat aman di dalam kantong seragam.

"Enyah kau, kutu," sahut Shizuo pendek. Ia masih konsentrasi pada makanannya.

"Shizu-chan suka banget sama bento ya? Mau kubelikan yang lebih enak nggak?"

"Tutup mulut sebelum kusumpal mulutmu pakai tong sampah."

Izaya tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Shizuo akan benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya. Jadi, ia melangkah lebih jauh. Ia berjongkok di depan Shizuo yang duduk di pinggiran air mancur taman.

"Shizu-chan~ boleh tanya sesuatu gak?"

Izaya serius saat itu. Yah, walau sebagian dirinya hanya bermaksud sekedar menggoda Shizuo saja sih. Ia hanya penasaran tentang hari itu. Saat ia bertaruh hidup mati di atas atap sekolah. Tentang kemungkinan kalau otak amuba seperti Shizuo ternyata punya kompleksitasnya sendiri.

Shizuo tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia hanya makan dalam diam.

Izaya sudah mengumpulkan kata-kata yang tepat dalam kepalanya. Akan tetapi, saat ia mengucapkannya, kalimat yang keluar isinya benar-benar lain dengan tujuan awal.

"Bento murah kaya gitu apanya yang enak sih?"

Dan Shizuo pun murka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, tidak ada yang membuat Izaya lebih kesal daripada dilempar tong sampah beton tepat di saat ia dalam mood untuk mengatakan hal yang serius. Kejadian di taman itu memang sebagian kecil merupakan kesalahannya juga—mengucapkan kalimat yang salah saat ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi, apa Shizuo—Shizu-chan—perlu semarah itu? Yah, dia memang dasarnya pemarah sih.

Makanya, malam itu ia sudah merencanakan sebuah pembalasan yang manis.

Hanya dengan menggunakan tipu daya licik yang memang sudah keahlian Izaya, ia menukar teh yang harusnya disajikan saat makan malam dengan minuman keras. Murid-murid sudah pasti tidak akan tahu bedanya—yah, mungkin Shinra tahu tapi pasti dia tidak akan berkata apa-apa. Guru-guru mungkin bisa membedakannya, tapi karena mereka makan di ruangan berbeda, Izaya sudah mengatur supaya mereka mengira kalau minuman mereka adalah bagian dari servis penginapan.

Sesuai dengan prediksinya, saat para guru dan murid mabuk, keadaan benar-benar jadi kacau. Dia pikir Shizuo pasti bisa menghancurkan seluruh penginapan kalau sedang mabuk. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Shizuo pasti akan terlibat masalah ditambah utang yang jauh lebih besar dari yang sudah-sudah. Guru-guru juga pasti ingin menyembunyikan perihal mabuk-mabuk mereka pada malam itu, jadi sudah ada jaminan kalau mereka pasti akan ikut menimpakan seluruh kesalahan pada Shizuo.

Izaya benar-benar tidak sabar melihat reaksi Shizuo kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Malam semakin larut sementara semua orang semakin mabuk. Mereka merasa senang untuk alasan yang tidak rasional dan terus-terusan menambah pesanan minuman mereka. Pegawai penginapan mulai merasa khawatir tentang apakah hal ini akan mendatangkan masalah atau tidak. Gara-gara itu, Izaya terpaksa harus melakukan satu-dua hal supaya semua orang terus mabuk dan pegawai penginapan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi sementara ia menunggu rencananya membuahkan hasil.

Tapi, Shizuo sama sekali tidak mengamuk. Jauh dari perkiraan Izaya, pemuda pirang itu hanya duduk di sudut ruangan sambil terus-terusan memesan hidangan penutup malam itu: Sakuramochi. Izaya benar-benar tidak habis pikir, orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa melahap makanan manis dalam jumlah banyak tanpa teh? Menjelang tengah malam, pelayan sudah memohon maaf karena sakuramochi mereka sudah habis, dan Shizuo hanya mengangguk penuh pengertian. Sama sekali tidak mirip Shizuo.

Izaya jadi curiga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Shizuo tidak mabuk.

Jangan-jangan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu bedanya minuman keras dengan teh.

Bisa jadi, entah bagaimana ia bisa membaca rencana Izaya dan bersikap lain dari biasa hanya untuk membuat Izaya. Tapi, mengingat betapa sederhananya cara pikir seorang Shizuo, harusnya itu tidak mungkin.

Yang benar saja, Izaya membatin sendiri, harusnya ini rencana yang sempurna. Melihat situasi orang-orang yang sudah teler berat, ia terpaksa menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk mengecek langsung sebab dari keanehan sikap Shizuo.

"Shizu-chaaaaannn," ia memulai dengan sapaan 'sayang'nya, "Main yukkkk~"

Shizuo hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Izaya. Rona merah di kedua pipinya serta pandangan mata yang tidak fokus menandakan kalau pemuda itu juga sudah cukup mabuk. Izaya langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Shizuo mungkin adalah tipe yang justru jadi super tenang kalau mabuk.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Shizu-chan sama sekali gak berniat melempar sesuatu? Anak-anak ini dari tadi berisik banget lho~," Izaya mencoba memprovokasi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Namun, komentar dari Shizuo hanya satu.

"…aku benci kekerasan."

Lalu ia ngeloyor pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Izaya selalu berpikir kalau Shizuo adalah manusia dengan cara pikir yang paling sederhana. Yah, saking sederhananya, Izaya sampai berniat untuk tidak lagi memasukkan Shizuo dalam spesies manusia. Apapun yang ia lakukan untuk memicu kompleksitas dari pikiran seorang Shizuo, selalu berakhir dengan lemparan barang-barang berat selevel vending machine ke arahnya. Inti dari pikiran Shizuo adalah, ia tidak menyukai Izaya, karena itu apapun yang terjadi Izaya harus lenyap dari jarak pandangnya. Kalau berhubungan dengan apa yang disukai Shizuo, terserah apa kata orang, ia pasti akan menggapainya. Seperti halnya sekotak bento dari supermarket. Atau sakuramochi tanpa ocha atau mugicha.

Kalau manusia biasa, ketika tidak menyukai seseorang, pasti situasinya tidak akan sederhana seperti itu. Apalagi kalau mereka menyukai seseorang atau sesuatu. Intinya, bagi Izaya kompleksitas seperti itu adalah hal yang paling menarik dari manusia. Ia percaya kalau tidak satupun dari manusia di muka bumi ini yang lahir tanpa kompleksitas dalam diri mereka. Itu termasuk Shizuo, kalau cowok itu memang benar-benar manusia—diluar tenaga monsternya yang sama sekali bukan manusia itu.

Malam itu, ketika Shizuo pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Izaya langsung mengikutinya secara terang-terangan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena adrenalin—mungkin ini adalah titik terang kalau Shizuo juga punya kompleksitas dalam dirinya. Izaya sudah mendapat cukup tanda-tanda.

Tanda yang pertama saat Shizuo meninggalkannya begitu saja di atap sekolah. Tanda yang kedua adalah malam ini, ketika Shizuo justru menjadi lebih tenang saat mabuk. Apapun yang dilakukan Izaya sepanjang jalan untuk mengganggunya, Shizuo hanya membalas dengan deheman atau gumaman.

Saat mereka memasuki pemandian air panas di dalam penginapan, keduanya hanya berendam dalam diam. Shizuo masih tidak banyak bicara. Izaya pun ikut-ikutan terdiam—sibuk menarik kesimpulan dari dalam kepalanya.

Kalau sudah terbukti bahwa Shizuo juga memiliki kompleksitas sifat manusia—dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa kekuatannya sama sekali bukan dalam parameter manusia—bukankah itu menjadikan Shizuo masuk dalam golongan manusia biasa? Jika itu terjadi, bukankah Shizuo tidak akan menarik lagi untuk jadi objek penelitian kemanusiaan Izaya? Tapi, kenapa Izaya merasa sayang dengan fakta itu? Kenapa Izaya justru tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan yang mendesak untuk mengulur waktu penelitiannya—menunda dirinya sendiri untuk mendapat kepastian tentang kompleksitas Shizuo?

Izaya membenamkan seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya ke dalam kolam air panas. Ia merasakan panas mulai mengaliri seluruh wajah dan kepalanya. Mungkin dengan itu, ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih dan logis seperti biasa.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas air, Shizuo telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti di dalam kolam air panas yang sangat luas itu. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam, di dalam pemandian air panas hanya ada mereka berdua.

Shizuo menatap Izaya dalam diam. Tatapan yang sama persis dengan saat ia menyentuh Izaya di atas atap sekolah waktu itu.

"Shizu-ch—"

Kata-kata Izaya terputus ketika Shizuo tiba-tiba meraih tubuhnya dan mengunci bibirnya. Pipi Izaya terasa semakin panas ketika ia merasakan bibir Shizuo menyapu bibirnya, juga ketika tangan Shizuo menelusuri punggungnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke atas pundak Shizuo, membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Izaya selalu percaya bahwa ia berdiri di atas para manusia—bahwa dia adalah 'dewa' dari para manusia. Tidak mungkin ia mau mengakui bahwa ia berada pada kedudukan yang sama dengan manusia manapun. Seorang 'dewa' harusnya tidak punya perasaan seperti ini. Kalau Izaya ternyata memilikinya, dan perasaan itu ditujukan untuk objek penelitiannya yang manusia biasa, apakah itu juga menjadikannya sama biasanya dengan manusia secara umum?

Entah pada akhirnya Izaya mau mengakuinya atau tidak, pikiran-pikiran itu perlahan menghilang ditelan keberadaan Shizuo pada saat itu. Izaya mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika bibir Shizuo menelusuri lehernya, tengkuknya, daun telinganya, wajahnya, kemudian kembali lagi ke bibirnya untuk memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Izaya tidak ikut mabuk, tapi ia merasakan dirinya sendiri mulai mabuk oleh situasi itu. Ia menemukan dirinya mempererat pelukannya pada Shizuo. Ia membalas tiap ciuman Shizuo dengan hasrat yang sama. Ia bahkan membiarkan Shizuo ketika pemuda itu menuntunnya ke pinggir kolam air panas, sementara ia sendiri mengucapkan nama Shizuo dengan benar dalam sebuah desahan.

Malam itu adalah malam yang tak terlupakan bagi keduanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Harusnya sih tidak terlupakan.

Tapi, bahkan setelah melewati malam yang 'panas' bersama-sama, Shizuo bersikap galak seperti biasanya. Sedikit saja penampakan Izaya dan sebuah vending machine pasti melayang. Jelas Izaya merasa kesal, karena malam itu ia jelas-jelas sudah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke derajat manusia biasa, tapi Shizuo malah bersikap seakan-akan kejadian itu tidak ada sama sekali.

Sejak itu, frekuensi rencana licik dari Izaya terhadap Shizuo menjadi lebih sering dan lebih kejam dari yang sudah-sudah. Oleh karena itu, Shizuo jadi makin galak dan mengamuk makin parah. Dan justru karena itu, Izaya mengerjai Shizuo lebih parah lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Benar-benar lingkaran setan yang merugikan banyak orang.

Terakhir kali ada yang melihat keduanya bertengkar di Ikebukuro adalah tanggal 14 Februari, bertahun-tahun sejak kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Di hari yang katanya penuh cinta itu, Shizuo menikmati sore harinya di sebuah café dengan nuansa tradisional di pinggir jalan. Café yang menyajikan sakuramochi dan lagu enka sepanjang hari.

Izaya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejek, "Shizu-chaaaaannn tingkahnya kaya orang tua, deh! Hari Valentine malah makan sakuramochi sambil dengar lagu enka. Pacar Shizu-chan kabur ke pemandian buat bikin sakuramochi ya?"

Ejekan yang benar-benar random. Tapi, sukses membuat Shizuo marah besar sampai tanggal 14 Februari pada saat itu, alih-alih dikenal sebagai hari Valentine, malah dikenal sebagai 'Hari Ikebukuro Berdarah'.

* * *

**.**

**.**

'Hari Ikebukuro Berdarah' benar-benar hari terakhir dari adegan perkelahian Izaya dan Shizuo yang pernah dilihat orang.

Bertahun-tahun lewat sejak kejadian itu, Izaya sekarang menghabiskan tanggal 14 Februari tiap tahun dengan makan sekotak bento sendirian lalu pergi ke kafe enka untuk makan sakuramochi. Sesudah itu, ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah di area Ikebukuro. Kadang-kadang sambil mentertawai bekas hantaman vending machine di tembok bangunan yang tidak hilang walaupun sudah berusaha untuk diperbaiki.

Tahun ini juga sama.

Izaya melakukan ritual yang sama. Saat berjalan, ia selalu memikirkan hal yang sama. Malam di pemandian air panas itu, ia bukannya menurunkan derajatnya ke manusia biasa. Ia masih seorang 'dewa', dan yang namanya 'dewa' pasti punya kecenderungan untuk memilih satu manusia yang ia anggap istimewa untuk berada di dekatnya. Manusia yang bukan manusia biasa. Shizuo sudah pasti memenuhi kriteria itu.

Saat berjalan, Izaya melewati sebuah toko yang memutar lagu dengan suara keras. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar potongan liriknya.

…_mou nidoto aenai, nante shinjirarenai,_

…_mada nanimo tsutaetenai, mada nanimo tsutaetenai…__4_

Lagi-lagi tenggorokannya terasa panas. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Di dalam kantong jaket bulunya, ia menggenggam pisau lipatnya dengan erat. Benda yang menyimpan kenangan akan hari-hari itu.

Langit sore menyebarkan semburat warna jingga dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Gedung-gedung tinggi di Ikebukuro seperti kaca yang memantulkan warna langit. Suasana tahun ini sama sepinya dengan yang sudah-sudah. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan dan langkah kaki manusia. Tidak ada suara lemparan, hantaman, atau amukan.

Sang 'dewa' telah memilih satu manusia. Tapi, saat manusia pilihan itu tiba-tiba tidak ada lagi, hari-hari sang 'dewa' akan jadi sangat membosankan. Satu-satunya hari dimana kebosanan itu bisa berkurang adalah tanggal 14 Februari, yaitu hari dimana sang 'dewa' bisa mengenang semuanya.

Hari dimana sekotak bento dan sakuramochi bisa memberikan gambaran yang utuh, bahwa manusia pilihan itu juga pernah ada disini.

Bukti, bahwa ia pernah menjalani kehidupannya disini bersama sang 'dewa'.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_Glossary_:

1 Ucapan sebelum makan. Secara kasar bisa diartikan, "selamat makan!"

2 Musik tradisional ala Jepang.

3 Jenis penganan kecil khas Jepang yang dibuat dari beras. Karena rasanya manis, paling enak dimakan bersama ocha atau mugicha—teh Jepang yang rasanya agak pahit.

4 …aku tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi,

…aku bahkan belum menyampaikan apapun padamu… (Sakura Nagashi—Utada Hikaru).


End file.
